


A warlock and a troublemaker human

by Crytober



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, I don’t give a shit if they’re not canonically in the same universe, I’m making this and that’s fucking that, Jughead is interested, M/M, Nicholas Scratch is a Flirt, Nick is going to die when Jug meets Prudence and Sabrina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective FP Jones II, Sabrina Spellman is a Shipper, Shout out to Joan for giving me inspiration to finally finish the second chapter, but I am excited!, but that’s not new, haven’t decided, thats what a simple comment will do ladies and Gentlemen, this is gonna be like three or two chapters, we Stan Protective papa FP in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Nicholas had always been a fan of both parties since he was a young boy.He had his share of beautiful Witches and Handsome warlocks. Even a few remarkably attractive mortals.But they hadn’t meant much to him. After a night. as cruel as it sounds he would walk away. But witches and warlocks do not love. They could like, and lust. But love is not one of them. Sure maybe the mortal would be upset about it. But it’s not like he would ever see them again. Right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~

Nicholas had always been a fan of both parties since he was a young boy.

He had his share of beautiful Witches and Handsome warlocks. Even a few remarkably attractive mortals.

But they hadn’t meant much to him. After a night. as cruel as it sounds he would walk away. But witches and warlocks do not love. They could like, and lust. But love is not one of them. Sure maybe the mortal would be upset about it. But it’s not like he would ever see them again. Right.

Not right

A trip into Riverdale changed his mind.

Greendale May have witches, warlocks, demons and even the devil but Riverdale was no saint.

Look at the drugs, lies, murders. And everything else.

He had walked into a popular bar on the southside called “ _Whyte Wyrm_ ” And a boy had caught his voice.

He wore a worn out beanie and the trademark Jacket of the Southside Serpents. He must have felt Nicks eyes on him because big blue eyes looked up at him. And nick got the full view. Pretty pink lips and porcelain skin with beauty marks trailing from his cheek to his neck which looked  
Absolutely delightful. He had arched an eyebrow at him silently asking him from across the room what he wanted.

Nick had composed himself. Taking about five struts over there and neatly sitting himself from across him.

He can see a man that looks similar to the boy in front of him. He glances over with furrowed brows and an emotional lingering in his eyes.

Confusion and worry

How cute.

“Can I Help you?” The blue eyed beauty asked. Voice was flat seemingly uncaring but it was bordering on unfriendly.

“I’m Nicholas Scratch” Nick says. Flashing his most charming smile of his. The human leans back into his chair. “Jughead Jones” He says. And, that can’t be real right? What kind of parent would name their child that unless for a cruel Joke.

“That can’t be right” Nick says. Raking his eyes over _Jughead_.

Jughead’s lips press into a thin line. Clearly not pleased with that.

“It’s what people call me”

“So you’re admitting it’s not your real one. Then what is it?” Nick prodded on. Jughead looks at him unimpressed and annoyed.

“Well” Nick starts. “Obviously you’re not going to tell me. So I’ll just have to figure it out.”

That earns a laugh out of Jughead. And nick finds it cute. Strangely.

“Yeah,” He scoffs. “Good luck with that.”

“Lucky for me, I have lots of Good luck.”

“Well you’re going to need it” He said.

The hours process through the night. He and Jughead have an easy going conversation. There had been some suggestive comments from both males. And nick had tried his luck after so many.

“How about we get out of here? Head to yours or mine.” He asked. Nicks eyes absolutely twinkling.

Jughead stands. “What kind of girl do you peg me for Nicholas?” He shrugs on his Jacket.

“At least take me to dinner first” he smiles and winks.

“How will I Reach You.?” He stands himself. Rising his voice slightly as the boy walks away.

Jughead turns slightly to glance over his shoulder offering Nick a smile.

“You know where to find me.”

And yes.

Nick does.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes and finds Jug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Protective FP

It was a one time thing, just a little adventure into Riverdale and a little harmless flirting that didn’t get him anywhere.

So why the  _ fuck  _ does he keep thinking about him

He feels someone tapping at his shoulders and a distant “Nick” When he’s snapped out of his thoughts and sees a concerned Sabrina staring at him.

“My apologies, I didn’t hear you”

“I said are you okay? You’ve barely said anything all day. You didn’t even throw a insult back at Prudence when she did it to you” She says, worrisome Evident in her voice.

He flashes his most charmingly smile, “of course birna,” -Sabrina doesn’t look convinced- “I just went into Riverdale last night to see the land and met a boy that all-“ and oh,  _ shit. _

When he looks at Sabrina she’s smiling ear to ear at him, eyes positively  _ twinkling. _

“So  _ that’s  _ what’s got you worked up! You met someone! Do you like? Is he cute? Is-“ Sabrina spills out a million questions per-second and Nicks brain is too slow to comprehend it.

“I met him once Brina,” He says flatly, “But you’re thinking about him!” Sabrina points out. “And from what I’ve heard you sleep around and usually don’t think much of them the next day.”

“No offense” she adds in after a moment. Nick shrugs. “None taken.”

“You should go see him!” She says, “fine, fine” he grumbles, “after school I will.”

Sabrina goes back to eating her food happily.

 

* * *

Finding him isn’t hard. It’s no secret that most Serpents reside in Sunnyside Trailer Park, and the ‘ _ Jones’  _ mailbox is helpful.

The trailer is grimy, obviously old and Nick finds himself grimacing at the dirt dusting his shoes as he walks through the grass-less ground.

The steps creak as he walks up on them, when he knocks on the door a tall jet black haired man open the door, Recognition settling in his green wry eyes. leaning on the door frame he crosses his arms.

“Can I help you son?” He says, Nick leans to the side slightly getting a glance inside the trailer, he can see Jughead sitting on the couch and he grins. This man which he assumes is his father steps in front blocking his view.

“I’m looking for Jughead?” He asks. Both fully knowing he’s there.

“He’s-“

“-Right here” Jughead steps into view pushing his dad back a step, Nick pushes back the weird feel in his stomach when he sees him.

“Took you long enough to show up, almost thought you wouldn’t.” He says, “I’m here now aren’t I?” Nick asked.

“You’re late”

“My apologies darling, allow me to make it up to you by taking you somewhere?” Nick says, his smile widening. Jughead’s lips twitch up more too. And Nick can’t help but find it a tad amusing of the way the elder Jones puts a Protective hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“Let me get dressed, then you’re taking me to pops.” He says closing the door before Nick can say anything.

 

Oh this is going to be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I’ve alre got the second chapter half way written 
> 
> And oof this is probably going to be longer than three chapters who know certainly not me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soooo excited to progress this story Bc I’ve had it for a while but haven’t really sat and wrote it yet but I did nowww and I’m happy with itttt~~~
> 
> It’s honestly so refreshing to write things I actually wanna write again. I missed writing so much.


End file.
